Blanca
Blanca is a Kazakh professional assassin, as well as a character in Banana Fish. Though he cares for Ash Lynx, he is a highly effective killer who dutifully carries out any contract he is hired for, he is hired by Yut-Lung to murder Eiji Okumura, but refuses to do so and defects to Ash's gang. Profile Appearance Blanca wears his long, dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a beige suit and fedora. He also seems to wear glasses at times. Personality He is tall and filled a smile that always makes him feel comfortable. History Blanca is a former KGB lieutenant who defected from the Soviet Union after his wife, a political dissenter, is murdered. Prior to the events of the series, he was employed by Golzine to train Ash to become the latter's heir. He subsequently retired to the Caribbean but is called out of retirement by Golzine to capture Ash. Story Relationships Yut-Lung Dino Golzine Ash Lynx He taught him everything he knows about marksmanship, espionage, counter-espionage, etc. Blanca views Ash as family. Eiji Okumura Sing Soo-Ling Etymology Episode appearances *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished Anime Gallery Blanca profile.jpg tumblr_pgg3vfp8uC1t0buo4o1_1280.jpg Blanca1.jpg Blanca Appears.jpg Blanca looks at Golzine.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he wanted to see for himself.jpg Blanca tells himself that Ash still follows what he taught him.jpg Blanca tells himself good response.jpg Golzine asks Blanca why have you come.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he sensed I was near and his hair stood on end.png Blanca tells Golzine I accept.jpg Blanca tells Golzine but for boys like him, it means to grow.jpg Blanca walks away into the street.jpg Blanca introduces himself.jpg Blanca looks behind him.jpg Blanca looks back at Ash.jpg Blanca smiles after telling Ash about the Caribbean.jpg Ash tells Blanca on the phone you said you retired, you liar.jpg Blanca tells Ash yes, Honey.jpg Blanca's hair wet from the shower.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's an honor to meet you.jpg Blanca tells himself I'll be praying for you.jpg Blanca stunned to hear Ash say don't kill him.jpg Blanca tells Ash that, I can not do.jpg Blanca tells Ash it means that much to you.jpg Blanca looks at Ash from outside.jpg Ash calls for Blanca.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so now, the conditions are.jpg Blanca tells Ash the bright sun, chocolate colored girls....jpg Blanca tells Ash this will be the last time I give you a word of advice.jpg Blanca tells Ash will it make you feel better.jpg Blanca watches Yut-Lung drive off.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung the only ones who know my past is the monsieur and you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung of course not.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung fine, you win. Let's hear what you have to say.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung did you know him.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung darn you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung as you wish, young sir.jpg Blanca tells the maid no, this is a misunderstanding....jpg Blanca tells Sing I'm just a bodyguard.jpg Blanca tells Ash take care.jpg Blanca pulls a gun out.jpg Blanca catches Ash in his arm.jpg A maid tells Blanca well, thank you.jpg Sing sticks his tongue out at Yut-Lung as he walks away.jpg Sing glares at Blanca while Blanca feels uncomfortable.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca never mind. How's your arm.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's the power of money. That's what they're proving.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung oh no, where are you going sir.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung my job is to protect you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's my job to keep you safe.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung are you okay.jpg Blanca tells Eiji sorry about that.jpg Blanca tells Ash I've signed a contract with Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca swears.jpg Blanca looks around the room.jpg Blanca blocks Ash's knife with his arm.jpg Manga Gallery Blanca saves Ash from falling Manga.jpg Blanca uses Sing as an arm shoulder in Manga.jpg Yut-Lung being treated.jpg Blanca helps treat Yut-Lungs injuries.jpg Blanca and Yut-Lung witness the action.jpg Blanca jokes around with Ash.jpg Blanca leads Sing.jpg Blanca searches Colonel Foxx's name on the computer.jpg Blanca affectionatly asks Sing if he isn't afraid of heights.jpg Blanca gets done treating Ash's injuries.jpg Blanca holds an unconcious Ash.jpg Blanca replies with a smile.jpg Blanca talks about Ash going berserk.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung no one knows about his past except for Golzine and now Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung not to kill Eiji.jpg Blanca aims at one of Colonel Foxx's men.jpg Blanca decides to handle Ash on his own and that Ash is not being himself.jpg Blanca notices that the system is locked while Sing asks that they can't go any furher.jpg Blanca shows no fear towards Ash.jpg Blanca shows where the bullet went in and came out of Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash if he wants to be knocked out a second time.jpg Blanca tells Ash to stay still.jpg Blanca tells Ash's gang members about the bullet inside of Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash's gang members to get back.jpg Blanca tells Sing and Ash about using the elevator wires to reach ground level.jpg Blanca tells Sing that they will have to climb to the roof.jpg Blanca tells Ash if he wants to be burned staying on the roof.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca's chest.jpg Yut-Lung interupts Blanca's moment with a girl.jpg Yut-Lung hides his laughter.jpg Yut-Lung and Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung tries to flirt with Blanca.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that what he did was not cool.jpg Sing answers Blanca's question with a helicopter.jpg Sing freaks out and puts his hands over Blanca's eyes.jpg Blanca tells Sing that he wants him to grab their attention.jpg Blanca affectionatly tells Sing he knows that.jpg Blanca starts shooting.jpg Blanca tells Sing what kind of aircraft doesn't need a runway.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he's having problems.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he can draw their attention.jpg Blanca offers to look at Yut-Lung's injuries.jpg Blanca tells Eiji to come with him.jpg Blanca asks Yut-Lung how he's feeling.jpg Blanca calls Ash honey on the phone.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he is serious.jpg Blanca asks where a quite spot is to treat Ash's wounds.jpg Blanca smiles at the picture.jpg Blanca asks Eiji if his wound is fully healed.jpg Blanca throws a knife at Eiji.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that it's of no concern.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he's sorry.jpg Blanca tells Eiji that he's sorry.jpg Blanca thinks about how far Ash can go.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he came up with the ingenious idea.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that maybe the rifle caused more damage than he intended.jpg Blanca carries a rifle that he aimed at a window.jpg Blanca arrives.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that it has been quite a while.jpg Blanca holds Ash.jpg Blanca tells Golzine to get him a doctor.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he's not really suited to it.png Blanca grabs Ash's chin and calls his name.jpg Blanca asks Ash what's the matter.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin.jpg Blanca becomes shocked.jpg Quotes *(To Ash) "Yes, Honey." *“That’s for you to decide for yourself” (when Ash asks him if a book is good)Episode 18 *“What’s wrong? You can’t punch me from that far back” *“This will be the last time I give you a word of advice” Trivia * His codename, Blanca, comes from the nickname he used to call his wife with, as she came from the White Russia (the eastern part of present-day Belarus). * Blanca is close to Blanco if he had an "O" at the end, then his name would mean White in Spanish. * KGB was a main security agency for the Soviet Union. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Corsican mafia